


The Secrets We Keep

by RamblingAtThreeAM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM
Summary: Some secrets are best taken to the grave, but what if some guilty conciences are just too heavy to bear alone?





	The Secrets We Keep

The woman timidly but briskly traipsed her way through the icy, snow littered streets. Her posture was rigidly bent, her arms snaked around her scarily undernourished body, intertwining and locking in place like chains, as if to inhibit her abhorrent confession from forcing its way through her tight, nervously bitten lips, clamped tightly together to act as a barrier to the truth grappling its way up her throat. She passed a police officer and seemed to shrink even further into her crippled body, she felt her sin must be flashing above her head. It was so obvious, how had she managed to bypass the oblivious man? How had he not been able to smell the rancid anxiety that dripped copiously from her every pore and orifice? Better yet, how had she managed to keep herself under control, considering how desperately she wanted to fling herself at him, screaming, crying, letting loose all the thoughts tumbling around her mind, slamming themselves at the inside of her skull, trying to break it to pieces, to shatter it and fly out?  
After what felt like eternity she arrived at the house and raised one trembling, spiderlike hand, veins dancing as her outstretched fingers curled shakily into her freezing yet sweaty palm and knocked on the oak door. It opened abruptly and the equally hollow face of her mourning daughter penetrated her thoughts, scattering them messily, if only momentarily.  
"Why are you here?", the younger croaked out, lowering her head as she did so, gouging shadows even deeper into her ashen, lifeless face. The woman broke, felt something snap inside of her at the face of her once so beautiful daughter, made ugly by her own mothers doing. She had to tell her now, or she would never have the courage to. God, she didn't even know if she had the courage to now. Nevertheless, she followed her daughter into the unlit, dusty hallway.  
"Darling, I need to tell you something".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I greatly appreciate any comment or kudos <3 Scream with me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deadtoearth


End file.
